


Orders and Brothers

by CanineR7A7



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Because Star Wars, Because clones, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, the clones deserved better, there will be character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: What some clones did before, during, and after Order 66.





	1. Arrow: 1

CT-27-6574 watched as another one of the training droids went down, he’d stopped focusing on the objective, he already knew what it was – they all did. He kept up with the other four, they all had the same face but he could tell them apart without even looking at them, something all clones shared. The other four had names, names he could reel off easily, yet he didn’t – they’d tried to give him a name, an identity, but nothing sounded right. He wanted a name that sounded as though he’d earned it, not some throwaway name given to him by brothers who might not get the same assignments as him.

“6574, behind you!” He gunned the droid down, sparing a thankful nod at his brother. The five of them climbed the citadel and claimed the flag or whatever they were calling it. The other four cheered as they playfully punched each other on the way to the barracks, for him though, the excitement had ceased to exist.


	2. Shadow: 1

CT-6887 walked the perimeter of the outpost in silence, trying desperately not to run back to the control room and blast the captain’s head off. He wouldn’t mind if the mission had been a complete failure, but it hadn’t, sure he’d disobeyed orders but the captain was incompetent. Though it could be worse, he could be stationed with a batch of shinnies, or under Fox – he shuddered at the thought, sure he wasn’t exactly liked by his brothers but at least he wasn’t as stuck up as that particular commander.

“Kriff it all.” He snarled as he slammed his fist into a stray supply crate, instantly regretting it as a wave of pain exploded in his fist.

“Winder won’t let me hear the end of this.” He sighed, other than the captain; Winder was the only one on base with marked armour. Unlike the captain, Winder was actually good at his job; CT-6887 would complain a lot less if Winder was in charge. He glared at the crate before marching off, his thoughts filled with what could happen if the captain wasn’t around.


End file.
